Brotherhood
by MewMewCloud
Summary: Ichigo was in a car crash, her parents both died and she ran, Kisshu found her and comforted her, they went back to her house and he left, a stranger starts to ran after her and kidnaps her. Who is this person and why does he want Ichigo? RAPE, LEMON, PLEASE REVIEW
1. Shadowed figure

She couldn't take it anymore, the world she lived in was filled with death and sadness, usually teenagers lose one parent or another member of their family, but no, not Ichigo, fate had taken both her parents. She screamed her head off as the car that her parents and herself were in crashed, she closed her eyes waiting for it to end and when it did, she was covered in thick, red blood and it wasn't hers. In front of her were her parents cut and dead, she heard the ambulance come and couldn't take it anymore, so she ran, she ran to a place where she hoped no one would find her. She cried and screamed at the world for doing this, "WHY...WHY...WHY ME?" and she collapsed and she felt so alone in the world, "M...Ma...Masaya" she spoke as she lied in the middle of a forest. She fell asleep from all the crying and what she didn't notice was that she was being watched, up in the trees was a dark figure, a familiar one, it came down and stood by her,

"Ichigo" he said, it was Kisshu, he got down on his knees and put her head on to his lap, "Ichigo? Wake up" he shock her and she awoke. He could tell that she had been crying from the redness around her eyes, she snivelled and looked at Kisshu how wasn't smiling.

"Ki...Kisshu?" he nodded, she looked down, "go away" he was shocked, "GO AWAY KISSHU, GO HOME, LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed and she started to cry again, he realised that she was in great pain, but over what? He grabbed her and hugged her trying to calm her down, but she pushed away and pushed him over, "GO, I'M NOT IN THE MODE FOR YOUR GAMES". He didn't care, neither was he,

"Ichigo, please tell me what happened, I've never seen you like this before, it makes me sad to see you sad" whispered Kisshu trying to calm things down,

"(snivel) ...my parents, there dead, they died right in front of me, that's why I am covered in blood". He could feel what she felt,

"it's ok",

"no it's not Kisshu, you don't know what it is like, when you see your parents one second happy as can be and the next cut and bleeding all over me". She started to burst out crying again,

"please let me help, I know party how you feel, my mother died when I was small" said Kisshu grabbing her wrist,

"no Kisshu leave me alone" he wouldn't take no for an answer, he pulled her up but she resisted, "Kisshu leave me alone, no Kisshu, NO" (slap) she slapped him hard on the face, she couldn't take it anymore. He looked shocked and Ichigo broke down again, what could he do, the girl he loved was in pain and her love wasn't even here to comfort her,

"please I'm here to help" he said while holding his red cheek,

"why do you want to help me?" she mumbled. He was shocked, what did she think,

"I'm here to help you because you are in pain and you need someone there for you", everything went quiet until it started to snow, Kisshu reach out his hand to his sad kitten, "please, let me help", she waited there for a while thinking until she grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder but Kisshu didn't pull away, he was going to be there for her no matter what, he pulled apart and whipped a tear from her check, "come on" he said, she nodded and he teleported them away.

XXXXX

He teleported them to her home, it was dark and quiet, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, it brought back a lot of memories, but Ichigo didn't cry, she just wondered round the house sadly with Kisshu following her. She walked into her room and sat on her bed hugging her legs, Kisshu sat in front of her on the floor staring at her, she showed no weakness, she just smiled, a fake smile. "Ichigo?..." he said,

"I'm ok Kisshu, I just prefer to be left alone for now, if you don't mind" she whispered, he was concerned about her but he just nodded and teleported away. She was now on her own with no one there, there house was empty, until she heard a creek coming from the next room, no one was meant to be in the house apart from her. She got of the bed and tiptoed to the next room, it was coming from her parents room, she became terrified that it was the ghosts of her parents coming to haunt her for not dying with them. She slowly opened the door and it was dark, there was nothing, she wondered round the room and poked her head out of the window, she shot her head back inside and ran, something was there and it was coming at her. She sprinted downstairs and hid, she heard footsteps walking down the stairs and coming toward where she was hiding,

"I know you're in here cat girl, oh well there is no escape for you, your dear Kisshu won't be coming, for you were the one who sent him away leaving the house with just you and me" said the thing that was after her. He started to walk toward the door and she saw an open window, she sprinted for her life towards it and suddenly felt a pain being shot into her neck, she pulled it out and in her hand was a dart. "Don't worry it's just a sleep dart, you will see me in the next 12 hours, night" he said and his voice became quieter and her eyes started to drop, she collapsed and he caught her and heaved her on to his shoulder and teleported away.


	2. The search for the kitten

It was dark where Ichigo woke up, she had no idea where she was and it was freezing, she started to hear foot steps walking down the hall toward the room, the door swung open with light leading into the room making her part blind. "ah, I knew you would wake up about now, so how did you sleep?" said the mysterious figure, she said nothing, "well I guess we're not going to be talking much, too bad, I might tell you what is going on, on earth, you know with Kisshu". She was still silent until she broke it,

"who are you and what do you want with me?" she said, the man said, he looked like an alien, the same species as Kisshu.

"The name is Kaori, and I need you to get Kisshu" he began to smile,

"what do you want with Kisshu?",

"oh cat girl is full of questions, but I'll tell you, Kisshu is my older brother" Ichigo was shocked she never knew, she had mentioned his mother and the father was obvious but not a brother. "Yeah we never got along, he had everything until the day I started to get everything, including a very special girl, we have hated each other since and Kisshu went off to your planet to do something heroic and get that girl, but I guess he found you and now I want you". He was selfish, not letting his brother have a girl, "I guess you are still going to keep quiet so I'll leave now and you can think, I'm not giving you special treatment though, you can rot for all I care, but now Kisshu will know how I felt all those years of living in his shadow" Kaori slammed the door and locked it. Ichigo went running to the door trying to escape using her hair clip but it was no use she was stuck here, for how long?

XXXXX

"ICHIGO?...ICHIGO?...WHERE ARE YOU?" Kisshu had been searching for Ichigo for hours, there was no sign of her, "maybe she got sad for her parents deaths and ran away" he went back to her house and went into the living room just to see if she was down there. The whole room was trashed, a few drops of blood was on the floor and a note was in the middle of the table, Kisshu looked at it for a second, his eyes widened, then sprinted out the room, the note fell to the floor, "Hello Brother" it read. He didn't know where he was hiding her but he knew that they weren't on earth, he teleported to cafe mew mew and smashed through the front door, luckily the shop was closed and all of the mews were just cleaning up. "Ichigos been taken" he shouted, they all shot their heads up to look at Kishu,

"WHAT?" they all shouted together,

"by who?" said Mint. They all looks terrified that their leader could be being tortured at this very moment,

"by my very own brother" he put his head down not looking at them in shame, "I came to you because don't you have trackers of your whereabouts?". They all nodded,

"yeah we do," said Lettuce, "come", they all wondered off to the basement where Ryou was, "Ichigo had been capture, we need to know her whereabouts" said Lettuce to Ryou, he nodded and turned to the computer. The screen popped up with questions like, "who do you wish to find?", he answered the questions and it came up with her location,

"damn, she's in the other dimension". Everyone around looked sad as they didn't know how to get their, Zakuro once managed to get there but she used up most if her power to do so and she fears that she could never do it again.

"I'll go, I can get to the other dimension easily" Kisshu said, everyone turned to him with a little more light in their eyes and nodded, he knew what he had to do. "Thank you" he bowed and teleported away, everyone was concerned that Kisshu might not be able to save her on his own, was he going to fight against his own brother just to get back Ichigo. Kisshu teleported back to the ship where Pai and Taruto were, "I'm going to the other dimension to get back Ichigo and I am leaving now" he said.

"What? You can't be serious Kisshu...wait why?" questioned Taruto,

"Ichigo has been taken by Kaori and I have to get her back, she could be killed or worse, my brother would do anything to torture me and I guess that's what lead him to Ichigo, she could be raped". He started to clinch him fist and punch the wall, a hand made him stop and calm down, "we understand what you must be feeling Kisshu, but punching the wall won't solve anything, if you would like me and Taruto could help" said Pai. Kisshu shook his head,

"no, this is between me and my brother and no one will get in my way, if he hurts her one bit I swear I will rip his head off and kick it away". (wow random) They both nodded and wished him luck on getting her back, they knew nothing was going to stop him from getting her back or even killing his own brother for that matter. Kisshu knew he would need a lot of power to go to the other dimension so he wondered round the ship to find the source of energy to help him do so, he powered up and was ready for anything, only one of the two brothers was going to come out alive, he smiled knowing it was time and gathered up a lot of energy and teleported to the other dimension, he was getting his kitten back.


	3. Brother vs Brother

It took a lot of energy to get to the other dimension but he made it, Kisshu didn't know where he was though, he looked round and all he could see was darkness, nothing else, not Ichigo, not Kaori, nothing. It was rather spooky, he didn't know what to do until he heard something behind him, he felt a sharp pain through his neck and realised he had been shot by a dart, he looked to where it came from and saw a familiar face. "Good to see you brother, we'll talk more when you wake up, oh and your cat girl, she's fine, for now" he started to get heavy and then crash to the ground with a thud,

"K...Kaori" he said before he slept.

When he woke he was back in the state where he could see nothing, he managed to make out that someone was there in a dim light, his eyes adjusted and realised who it was, "ICHIGO" he shouted, but she could not hear. She was in chains and asleep, he heard footsteps walking down the hall and the door swung open,

"sleep well brother?" said Kaori, Kisshu said nothing not even meeting his gaze, "your just like her" he pointed at Ichigo, "not much of a talker".

"What have you done to her?" Kisshu said, Kaori smiled,

"don't worry, I haven't taken anything away from her, like her virginity, but she is in a sleep that she won't wake up for another hour, she was getting annoying and I couldn't take her screaming anymore, she kept saying that you would come for her, that you would save her, and here you are chained up like she is." Kisshu tried to break free but they had magic on them which made sure they were unbreakable, will unless you were a high class magician, which Kisshu was, he had progressed since last time they saw each other, he was going to break free while Kaori wasn't here. "Anyway, I'll be back soon, she will scream when she wakes up in an hour so try to cover you ears, bye" and he was gone, this was the right moment, he summoned his dragon swords and cut loose. He ran to Ichigo and unchained her, she fell and he caught her, "ICHIGO...ICHIGO?" he shouted quiet enough for Kaori not to hear, he was right when he said that she was asleep, yeah a deep sleep. He picked her up bridal style and tied to teleport, but it was no use, Kaori probably put a teleportation disabler in the room. He went to the door, opened it and a hand shot out and punched Kisshu in the face making him drop Ichigo as he fell to the floor.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? Ha, I already know you have progressed with you skills brother, but now for you escape you shall pay with her virginity" he pointed at Ichigo, no thought Kisshu and he went up to Kaori and punched him in the face breaking his nose, but he made no sign of pain. He grabbed Kisshu round the neck and chucked him across the room, Kaori chained him back to the wall with unbreakable chains this time.

"DO YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER OR I PROMISE THAT I WILL KILL YOU" shouted Kisshu, Kaori smacked Kisshu round the face,

"oh, but how will you kill me when your in chains, you know what, I know you weakness" Kaori said as he pointed to Ichigo. "Her, what would happen if I rape her right in front of you, oh that would make you blood boil", Kisshu pulled against the chains by it was no use, he was stuck, he looked toward Ichigo and saw that she was starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around seeing Kisshu in chains and Kaori in front of him, "KISSHU" she shouted, Kaori turned to see Ichigo and ran to her pushing her down,

"now watch dear brother as I take your love as my own" said Kaori. Ichigo gasped and struggled at his grip but was tied down, she could hear Kisshu trying to break the chains screaming, Kaori kissed her and forced his tongue into her mouth. She didn't like this one bit, so she bit his tongue and he pulled back screaming in pain, he slapped her and kissed her again with more force which started to crush Ichigo. She couldn't bare this anymore, she wanted Kisshu to help her, she didn't want her virginity to be taken away forcefully, she felt a hand on her breast and heard a screaming Kisshu in the background. What could she do, at this moment she would rather die like her parents than live like this, she closed her eyes wishing for it to all go away and it did, was she dead? She opened her eyes and looked up to see Kaori in the hands of Kisshu and throwing him against the wall, at the corner of her eye she saw Taruto and Pai. Kisshu slapped Kaori continually and kicking him in places not to mention,

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT ICHIGO AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU" said Kisshu as he summoned his dragon swords. Kaori summoned a type of weapon that Ichigo had never seen before, Pai and Taruto ran to Ichigo and pulled her out of the room, "NO, I have to go back" she said, but Pai and Taruto kept on running. Kisshu and Kaori were both bloody and weak,

"I will win this time brother, and that sweet mew mew will be mine to ruin" laughed Kaori. Kisshu was never going to let that happen, not in a million years, he was going to protect his kitten until the day he died, which could possibly be today. Kisshu was ready, but before he could react Kaori punched him in the stomach and Kisshu fell on the floor, Kaori toke one of Kisshu's swords and was ready to stab and kill him.

"This is for all the times you won and caused me pain, now die" shouted Kaori pulled back the sword and paused as the other sword went straight through him, he turned around and saw Ichigo in mew mew form.

"Now you die, for all the pain you have caused me and Kisshu" she said and pulled the sword out watching Kaori slam to the ground bloody and dead, she turned to Kisshu and pulled out her hand helping him up. Kisshu was surprised as she hugged his so tight, but he didn't pull away, he was glad she was safe and didn't lose anything, Pai and Taruto ran into the room seeing Kisshu and Ichigo hugging with Kaori on the floor. They made no sound and slowly went out the room letting them be alone, Ichigo pulled away first and looked at Kisshu, he couldn't hold it in anymore and kissed her passionately, she gasped but kissed back and pulled away.

"Let's go" she said looking at Kaori's body, Kisshu nodded and they walked out the room and teleported away leaving Kaori to rot and hopefully no one will ever find this place. They teleported back to Kisshu's ship which happened to be in the dimension that they were in, Pai and Taruto were getting ready to go back to the other dimension until Kisshu stopped them. "What the hell, I said I didn't need you two, why did you come?" he said, Pai looked at Kisshu,

"would you have preferred for us not to be there and Ichigo probably raped by now and you dead?" he made a point, without them he wouldn't have Ichigo here with him in one piece. Kisshu and Ichigo walked out the room, Kisshu stopped,

"thank you" and he continued on out the room, both Pai and Taruto smiled and went back to preparing the ship for its big jump back to its rightful place, they were finished and suddenly the ship disappeared leaving Kaori alone with no one to moan for him, he didn't have a friend in the world.


	4. Family

They made it back to their own dimension, Kisshu had to drop back Ichigo to her rightful place, he teleported them to her home and she stood there without a word, "what's the point Kisshu, my parents are dead, I have no family left, maybe I should have died back there with Kaori" she said. Kisshu looked at her with disbelief,

"don't you ever say that, what about the other mew mews and...aoyama" he said. She smirked,

"they're not much of a family when I never see them, they left me and I never want to see Aoyama-kun again, I'm not in the mood to have a relationship with him anymore. I have no family Kisshu, my aunt and uncle died when I was small, I have no parents, my grandparents died before I was born and my cousins died of cancer". She didn't cry but looked sad as hell, Kisshu walked to her side and not looking at her,

"you will always have family, me, Pai and Taruto will always be here for you", that made her feel a lot better, Kisshu lend toward her and kissed her and wrapped his arms round her. She kissed back and pulled away to see a confused Kisshu,

"I can't Kisshu, I want to but I can't, I was so close to being raped only a few hours ago" she said,

"then I'll make you forget about that" as he pulled her closer and tried to kiss her again.

"Kisshu" she looked at him with pleading eyes, he wanted to make her happy, fill her with pleasure just like her wanted to do the day her parents died, he saw a tear rolling down her face and he swept it away. He didn't want to be here if Ichigo was going to be difficult, he knew what he could do and he didn't want to be like his brother, he turned around and walked towards the window.

"Where are you going?" she asked, worried,

"Ichigo I know what I can do and I want to make you happy, I'm going to go away and calm down so I don't hurt you, I don't want to be like my brother" he said eyeing her, she knew what he meant and felt guilty.

"You will never be like your brother"

"I will if I stay here any longer" he was about to leave,

"please don't go" a quiet voice said, he looked at Ichigo concerned,

"do you want me to rape you Ichigo? Because I don't want to see you in pain again, I would kill myself if I ever did that to you",

"it's not rape if the other person wants it too" he looked at her surprised for what she had just said now and what she said a few minutes ago. He couldn't hold it anymore, it started to hurt, he lunged at her and pushed her down kissing her as gentle as he could, she gasped at the sudden jump she just had but she kissed back and held him. He wanted her so bad, all of her, he pulled away and they both were panting as he removed her shirt and his and pushed her down again gluing his lips to hers, he heard a moan come from her and smiled, Ichigo was finally going to be his, and his only. She wrapped her arms round Kisshu's waist and pulled him closer kissing back, he could hold it anymore, he grabbed her arms and pinned her down kissing her neck and biting it. He dug his fangs in her and she screamed but not pushing him away, he held her wrists with one hand and used the other one to unclip her bra, she moaned as he began to suck them. Kisshu let go of the wrists and kissed her belly button, "it much better with you than Kaori" Ichigo said, Kisshu looked at her and kissed her lips (a peck),

"he didn't love you as much as I do, no one can love you more than me". He loved her and in a way she loved him,

"I...I...I love you Kisshu" she said,

"I love you more"

"I love you most" she reached up to kiss him and put her hands through his hair as he left hickies on her neck. He went down to her shorts and threw them off, he bit her mew mew mark and she moaned like hell, they both sat up and Ichigo threw off Kisshu's shorts too. Ichigo felt Kisshu's fingers on her clit and continued to moan, her moans turned him on more and ripped off her pants and his while positioning himself.

"I love you Ichigo, and I want you" he said and he thrusted into her and she let out a scream of pain, "I'm sorry" and he kissed her not moving, letting her adjust to the invasion of her body. Ichigo began to calm down and nod to him so he could move, Kisshu moved slowly at first and got faster and harder, they moaned each others names and finally after one more thrusts Ichigo cummed followed by Kisshu. They both got changed and sat on the bed in silence, Kisshu noticed Ichigo depressed,

"Ichigo?" he said, she did not look at him as a tear rolled down her face,

"I killed your brother" she said quietly. Kisshu faced Ichigo and wiped the tear away,

"it's not your fault, he deserved to die", Ichigo faced him,

"no one deserves to die, not even the horrible people, but it still doesn't change the fact that I am a murderer". Kisshu put his arm round Ichigo and pulled her close whispering into her ear,

"I owe you my life koneko-chan, without you, I would be dead and Kaori would be hunting you down" that made her a little better and it wouldn't come out of her head. She spent the rest of night crying into Kisshu's shoulder.

XXXXX

The next day was completely blue, Ichigo woke up and realised Kisshu was gone but saw a note, "spending most of the day in the ship, you'll see me tonight, Kisshu". Ichigo didn't know what to do, life was boring now, she got changed into her day clothes and went out for a walk to clear her mind, she walked for about 5 blocks before a voice called her name.

"ICHIGO" she turned round to see Lettuce running to her, "oh my god Ichigo, it's been a while, I'm so sorry about your parents but I'm happy that you are back safe and sound".

"You knew?" Ichigo asked,

"yeah, Kisshu came to use so we could track you so you could be rescued, please thank Kisshu for me" Ichigo nodded,

"so how are things down at café mew mew?"

"busy as ever, everyone wishes for you to come back, we miss you, you may not have parents but we are still your family" Ichigo remembered what she said last night about them leaving her and that they weren't her family.

"So you are" said Ichigo, "maybe I will come back, it's boring now and not much to do"

"oh and Aoyama-kun is looking for you, we didn't tell him about the kidnapping"

"if you see him tell him it's over, I don't feel like dating him anymore, childhood crushes come and go" Lettuce nodded and walked away. Ichigo knew that her life was never going to be the same again, her murdering her lovers brother and her parents dead, all she knew was that she had family that she could be with hopefully forever.


End file.
